


I’ll Take You There

by love_kitsingtowx



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_kitsingtowx/pseuds/love_kitsingtowx
Summary: After running away from the person he loves the most, Baekho was caught off guard by them seeing each other accidentally.Can he face the love of his life without hurting himself?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 11





	I’ll Take You There

_**He knows that everything is his fault.  
  
He knows that he became a coward towards his feelings.  
  
And now, he is standing in front of the altar, not to be married to the person he loves, but to witness that person walk down the aisle to marry the person he loves.  
  
I know you are happy with what you have right now that’s why I agreed to be your best man.  
  
Taking you to where you’ll be happy is everything I can offer right now. It might not be beside me but don’t worry, I’ll only blame myself.  
  
I still love you but we are better off this way, from now on, i’ll be walking away from you.  
  
I'll be walking aways from all the pain. **_  
  
\--  
  
Everyday, Baekho makes sure to see his best friend. He is always looking at him from far away that he would totally pass as a stalker and by doing this, he is only putting himself in pain, again and again.  
  
He doesn't know how everything came to this. The only thing he knows is that he is a big asshole.  
  
Imagine letting go of the person who let you feel you are loved despite all of your flaws and shortcomings.He is an asshole indeed.  
  
And because he is deep in thought, Baekho didn’t realize that this person is already talking to him.  
  
**“Baekho?”**  
  
Baekho only stares at the other person. _I miss you so much._  
  
**“M-minhyun.”**  
  
Minhyun smiled at him, also surprised seeing his best friend accidentally.  
  
**“Dong, how are you? Oh by the way, this is my boyfriend.”** he introduced the person behind him. **“He is Jonghyun. Jonghyun, Dongho, my best friend.”**  
  
Baekho was not surprised to see Jonghyun but he needs to pretend he doesn’t know him.  
  
On the other hand, Minhyun can’t stop smiling because he saw Baekho. It’s been a while since they saw each other.  
  
**“Oh. It’s nice meeting you _p’re._ ”** Then Baekho accepted this hand for a handshake. **“And Min, i’m doing fine. Same as before you know, there are many projects in the firm.”** Baekho is smiling as if he feels no pain at all.  
  
_‘Min, to be honest, I love you. I still love you.’_ his mind is telling him.  
  
**“Yes, I remember that your firm is always hectic because of the amount of projects you have.”** Still smiling, Minhyun answered Baekho.  
  
Baekho could feel that what Minhyun is showing to him is true. He is genuinely happy with how his life turns out. In the past, those smiles were shared with him, how can he let this go?  
  
Lost in thought again, he heard Minhyun said **“By the way Dong, Jju and I are already engaged. We are having the wedding preps already.”** He smiled again.  
  
Baekho feels so sad but what can he do?  
  
**“Among our friends, you’re the only one whom I can’t get a grip that’s why I haven’t told you yet. You’re such a busy body.”**  
  
_Minhyun is getting married.  
  
Why did I let him go?  
  
Why did I become scared to tell you the truth?_  
  
Baekho only get back to reality when he heard the two people in front of him laughing.  
  
**“Ahh yes, I haven’t talked to them too even Kuya Aron. Anyways, congratulations to the both of you.”** Baekho said with those fake smiles to the two men in front of him.  
  
_He can’t bare the pain anymore._  
  
**“Yes, Ren also told me that you leave your house early and go home late at night. You’re not even answering your phone.”**  
  
Minhyun’s smile faded as he says **“Baekho, please, do not forget about yourself too, take care of your health.”**  
  
_Min, can you please stop caring too much for me? It hurst like hell._  
  
**"I talked to _Kuya_ Aron and we decided that you will be our best man."** Minhyun said smiling again while holding Jonghyun's hand.  
  
**"Ha? Me? Why?"** Baekho asked in surprise.  
  
**"Because you were the closest to me before you distanced yourself from us remember?"**  
  
**"Okay. Let's not talk about it. All right, I will be your _best man._ " **  
  
Even if it means too much pain.  
  
**"Thank you Baekho! You really are the best!"**  
  
_Stop it Min, please, this would be the last one._  
  
Baekho smiled bitterly and said goodbye to the two. He could no longer bear the pain he was feeling. He knew it was his fault but why was he hurting so much.  
  
***** Flashbacks *****  
  
Aron, Baekho, Minhyun and Ren have been best friends since high school. Of the four friends, Baekho and Minhyun are really the closest.  
  
Over the years, Baekho has not been able to admit everything he feels for Minhyun because he is afraid he will lose Minhyun. He was afraid to know that maybe that’s what they really are, just friends so he chose to keep quiet. They will last longer if they’ll be just friends, he decided.  
  
When they started having their own jobs, they still got along well with their friends. It still the way they do when they’re in uni. They even agreed that every Friday night is bonding night.  
  
And one Friday, in the lobby of the building where Baekho's firm is located, a client saw Minhyun, and it was Jonghyun.  
  
Jonghyun seems to be in love at first sight with Minhyun so the following week, Jonghyun did not stop bugging Baekho to provide Minhyun’s contact.  
  
When Baekho did not agree, Jonghyun became angry and threatened to pull out all of their projects at the firm. Since Jonghyun's company is one of their biggest client, Baekho decided to do nothing but give what he wants.  
  
Many people will suffer if he’ll be selfish.  
  
And by that time, Baekho already knew that he was on the losing end.  
  
He does not have the courage to admit everything Minhyun because he was also afraid of what Jonghyun is capable of. So in the end he put aside his feelings for his best friend.  
  
He spent most of his time at work and less time with friends. He slowly distanced himself from his friends without providing any reasons at all.  
  
***** End of Flashbacks *****  
  
**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> P're means bro.  
> Kuya means older brother.


End file.
